


drown in you

by orca_mandaeru



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood Drinking, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Yeonjun and Soobin might not have the most conventional relationship, being vampires, but they love each other in their own way, and that's what matters.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	drown in you

**Author's Note:**

> cysm made me feral and suddenly this happened

"I'm leaving."

Yeonjun looks up from his books, glasses slipping a little bit down his nose. Soobin is leaning back against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Oh?" Yeonjun says, leaning back in his opulent armchair to match the other. "Can I come with you?"

"I mean, I’m just going out to get some milk. We're out," Soobin responds. He's gotten better at controlling his voice, Yeonjun's kind of proud. But he still can't control the way his jaw clenches, the spark of burning steel in his eyes.

Yeonjun smiles a little bit to himself, taking his own sweet time taking off his glasses, laying them on the desk and gently folding the ancient book shut. Every second that passes Soobin's jaw clenches tighter, all the energy contained inside of him visible in the tense line of his body. His fingers twitch in the direction of the doorknob, but he'd never actually do it without permission.

"Oh, sounds fun. I’ll come along, I could use some fresh air," Yeonjun says, tone even, standing up and slipping his hands into his pockets. Soobin's eyes dart to the floor, but he can't hide the pure heat in them, arms shaking slightly. Yeonjun strides up close, ducking his head to peer up at Soobin’s face. One of his hands raises, fingers rubbing together in the air. A thin, silvery chain appears as if out of nowhere, trailing from Yeonjun's hand all the way to the bright interlinked loops forming the thick collar around Soobin's neck. He pulls, just the tiniest bit, forcing Soobin's head up to look at him in the eyes. "You don't mind, do you?"

Yeonjun has perfected the art of poking chained dogs, it's his favorite hobby.

"No." Soobin grits out. At this rate, he's going to pop the muscle in his jaw.

The smile that spreads across Yeonjun's face is purely endeared. "Great! You lead the way, then." He folds his hands behind his back, and the chain slips away into invisibility again. Soobin's eyes drift down to the ground again, chest expanding in an unnecessary breath before he turns around, placing one foot after another until he opens the door to the grand old outdoors.

The staircase to the outside is well-lit with classic torches that will never burn out, but it could never compare to the sheer power of the sun millions of miles away, beating down upon the two as they emerge from the underground hideout. The illusion hiding their home is a familiar ripple of energy rolling over them, and the warmth makes the tattoos on Yeonjun's chest tingle, the charmed ink wiggling around in excitement on his skin. Soobin must be feeling it as well, much more than he is, but he shows no response.

Yeonjun chuckles to himself as he hangs a few feet back, watching Soobin's back turned resolutely to him. His little tantrums are always a little bit hilarious. He really is a baby, kicking up a fuss all because he's hungry and won't admit it. As they casually walk along the city streets, Yeonjun lets his gaze drift around, observing all of the normal people going about their days. So much vitality, breathing and buzzing and veins pumping with pure life.

The two of them blend in quite well, Soobin more than he does. Soobin loves his chic, up-to-date outfits, that’s one of those aspects of a normal life he still clings onto. Yeonjun can't deny he's a little bit too fond of his old favorite vests and jackets from the travels of his early life, but he at least has enough awareness not to dress like he's come straight from a century ago.

The stream of citizens around them barely cast a second glance, the warmth of the summer sun ensuring good cheer and lowered caution all around. Honestly, Yeonjun is more than surprised at how much self-control Soobin has been showing. No matter, all the more fun to break it. He speeds up, walking evenly with Soobin instead of behind him, the other man’s only reaction one glance towards him before going back to staring frontwards.

"It's a nice day out, isn't it?" Yeonjun asks, looking at the sun and then out into the crowd. His shoulder bumps against Soobin's, and instead of recoiling away, the other presses back into him for a long moment before pulling away again. Soobin looks at him and blinks, the tension in every line of his body suddenly looking much more like exhaustion than anger.

"Yeah," he says quietly, squinting up at the sun as well. All of their kind are drawn to it, for better or for worse. Yeonjun leaves it for now. He knows when something is a futile battle. He'll have to wait for the perfect opportunity to speak up.

Thankfully for him, that comes a lot sooner than he was anticipating. From the direction they’re coming from, it's quicker to reach the convenience store through the alleyway running along behind it. The back entrance of a bar opens up onto the other side of the alleyway, and normally they don't see anyone at all, given the time of day.

But today is different. Today, they're early, and Soobin, walking on autopilot with his head down, doesn't notice the man he walks into and sends staggering backwards. The man grunts, pushing himself off the wall and careening towards Soobin. "You’re gonna fucking.. pay for that," he mutters, almost as if speaking to himself. Yeonjun rolls his eyes at the way Soobin sidesteps the man, hands clenching together.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, I promise," Soobin implores, a high tone of desperation in his voice. The man just scoffs and swings uncoordinatedly at him again, getting sidestepped only too easily. "Please, please, leave. I don't want to hurt you."

Yeonjun laughs derisively. "You think he could manage to do anything but pass out on another alley corner?” 

Soobin turns wide, begging and eyes towards him, the ones that are expert at tugging on heartstrings. They're crimson, the shade a stark contrast to his usual warm brown. Yeonjun's heart swells to the brim with fondness for his wayward fledgeling. It's so easy to tip him over the edge, worryingly so. Soobin will never make it on his own if he keeps fighting against his nature.

The drunk man rushes at Soobin one last time, coming up behind him in an attempt to surprise him, and Soobin's body takes over. It's a beautiful sight to see, the way the raw humanity in his expression disappears as he moves faster than any human could see, yanking the man close to him and fangs dropping down from his gums in a split second, sinking them down into the man’s neck like razor blades. His eyes are glowing red now, body sinking to the ground and hunching over his still-twitching kill like a wild animal, nothing but primal satisfaction in his face.

Yeonjun sighs and shakes his head, boots dirtied by the growing pool of blood from the messy, gaping wounds Soobin's long fangs made. So, so, sloppy. He crouches down next to him, running his fingers through Soobin's soft hair, watching him feed. It hasn't even been that long since he last drank, but fledgelings are unpredictable. His boy's shoulders shake a little with the force of his hunger, making tiny little slurping noises that should not be as cute as they are as he drains the man dry.

It takes a long few minutes before he's finished, the slick sound of his fangs sliding out of flesh. Soobin just stays crouched there, breathing slowly in and out even if he doesn't necessarily need to. His eyes are still bright red, glowing in that telltale way that shows that he's still nothing close to human right now. This is where Yeonjun comes in, remind him who he is and bring him back down to earth and remind him where he belongs.

He plants his foot right on Soobin's back, shoving him down with a splat in the puddle of blood. He starts growling and thrashing immediately, but Yeonjun just smiles and raises his hand, yanking on the magical chain hard. Soobin's struggling stops immediately, his neck pulled back until Yeonjun can see his pretty face, the way his entire front is bathed in blood.

"Shh, darling, calm down." Yeonjun croons into his ear, only getting an aborted growl in response. "Look at the mess you've made of yourself. You simply can't keep doing this, trying to fight it. The hunger will always win in the end. You need to learn to give in."

Another bout of struggling, and Yeonjun presses his boot down so hard Soobin squeaks weakly. "It's alright, I'm here," he murmurs, reaching down to yank Soobin's wrists together behind his back. Letting up on the chain a little bit, Yeonjun lowers himself to cover Soobin's body entirely. Like this, he can feel the shaking breaths beneath him, how small the vampire under him feels even though he's taller.

He reaches around and takes hold of Soobin's chin, gently turning his head to the side. Yeonjun absentmindedly pushes his fingers into his mouth, unafraid of the two-inch long fangs jutting out from his gums. He rubs over them, knows just how to avoid the sharp edges, shoving two fingers right down Soobin's throat. If it was anyone else their whole hand would have been bitten off by a baby vampire, but instead, Soobin's whole body relaxes, a tiny little hum starting in the back of his throat as he sucks around them.

That's better. Looking down at both of them appraisingly, Yeonjun waves a hand, getting rid of all their pesky clothes in an instant. Sometimes having an unnatural amount of magical talent does come in handy. If Soobin was himself right now, he'd probably be embarrassed, worried about someone walking in on them like this. Yeonjun couldn't give two shits, there's nothing any mortal could do to them anyway.

Now, he can clearly see the blood smeared across Soobin's beautiful lean body. Licking his lips, Yeonjun leans down and drags his tongue down the knobs of his spine, relishing in the taste of blood and sweat. Soobin shivers under him, posture starting to relax, entire body going pliant and easy under him even though the fog of a successful hunt.

He would love to take his time and lick every drop of blood from Soobin's body, drive him crazy with hours of teasing like he sometimes has the privilege of doing, but he actually was in the middle of doing something back home, and he's made it too much of a habit already to drop everything to cater to the whims of his fledgeling anyway. So instead, he reluctantly pulls his wet fingers out of Soobin's mouth, laughing at the way he whines with the loss.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he reassures, slick fingers drifting down to Soobin's soft ass. This is sure a lot easier than if they were human. Soobin takes him so so well, like he was made for it, shuddering as Yeonjun slides a spit-slick flinger inside of him. All of his reactions when he’s like this are base, the most honest anyone could get, nothing but instinct and feeling as he pushes back into it, hips lifting off the ground. Yeonjun coos at him, patting his bottom affectionately.

Soobin's cheek is pressed against the pavement, tongue lolling out of his mouth and idly licking the blood from around his still-messy face, red eyes glassy. The urge to fucking ruin him, take all that rare, sweet innocence in him and corrupt it, has never lessened ever since he stopped the rampage of a feral, lost newborn vampire all those months ago. Except now, it's overlaid with an affection so strong and so foreign to someone like Yeonjun that it's overwhelming sometimes.

He channels that out into fucking Soobin hard with two fingers just to see his reaction, watch the clench of his thighs and the tiny noise that slips out of his lips. Yeonjun wants more, needs to see more, hear more, watch him for eternity and consume him from inside out. He can't wait any longer.

Soobin turns around and looks at him at the pause in movement, clarity starting to return to his pink eyes. All the better to watch them widen as Yeonjun slides his cock into him, groaning at how excruciatingly tight he is. Soobin looks like he's been hit over the head with a hammer, all the sensations hitting him for the first time as he comes back to himself.

Yeonjun throws his head back and laughs, pressing a hand to the small of Soobin's back and magically making the slide inside a little easier before dragging back out, relishing in the drag of friction. "You back with me, darling?"

Soobin's eyes are almost comically wide as he takes in the scene in front of him, the pool of blood he's lying in. Before he can panic, Yeonjun slides home inside of him, watching his eyelashes flutter and mouth drop open. He grabs hold of Soobin''s pretty hips and fucks him hard enough to shunt his body forward, finding the perfect angle almost immediately from extensive experience.

Soobin's now-free hands scrabble behind him, searching for any sort of grounding as he moans low and desperate, overwhelmed already. Yeonjun takes his hand, holds it like he's rescuing a drowning man. He's so gorgeous like this, legs trembling around his hips, taking him so perfectly. The stark red blood all around them is a distinct contrast to Soobin's skin, a pale canvas painted in shades of rose like the pretty pink of his hole stretching around Yeonjun's cock.

"O-oh, god, I need--," Soobin gasps, voice rough and needy. Yeah, Yeonjun knows what he needs. That's the beauty of it, Soobin gets overwhelmed so easily when he's himself, but he wants it, needs all of his senses overloaded. And Yeonjun is more than happy to provide that for him.

Yeonjun pushes his torso back up, still rolling his hips fluidly into the taller boy, grabbing the chain out of the air again. He holds it slack as he leans forward and curls one hand around to wrap around Soobin's ignored cock, thick and dripping in his palm. Pressing a quick kiss to Soobin's puffy lips, he yanks the chain back, the pressure pulling Soobin’s head back to show his neck, the little choked sound in the back of his throat covered up by the sound of his cry after Yeonjun lets his fangs drop out, sliding the tips neatly into Soobin's neck.

Unlike the chaotic destruction of Soobin's kill, Yeonjun's bite is clean and safe, hollow fangs sucking small amounts of blood into his body. The venom hits Soobin's body just as the illusion of the lack of oxygen hits him, the fear and sensation of it with none of the danger, combined with Yeonjun's thumb rubbing under the head of his cock. His whole body seizes like it doesn't know what to do with everything it's feeling, starting out as just a quiver in his muscles before his entire body convulses, hand nearly crushing Yeonjun's as he chokes out a sound and cums all over his fist and the blood-soaked ground. He stays suspended like that for a long moment, shaking, tiny pathetic whimpers spilling from his lips before collapsing limp against the ground.

Yeonjun lets go of the collar and retracts his fangs, licking his lips. "K-keep going," Soobin says, voice absolutely shot. Yeonjun takes the permission in stride, turns Soobin's pliant body over easily and pulls him close, throwing his legs over his shoulders and pressing them up to his chest. Soobin's eyes are back to brown, still foggy, lips too pink and plump to resist kissing. His fangs are still slowly sliding back into his gums, but Yeonjun knows how to avoid them, licking his way inside that sweet bloody mouth as he ruts into his tight heat. After so many years, his mastery over his own body is impeccable, but the stupid feelings Soobin makes him experience causes him to lose control of himself a little, chasing the addicting feeling of the tight walls around him and the tiny sounds Soobin makes into his mouth.

It doesn't take him long at all to cum, basking in the sight of Soobin's little oversensitized shudders before he buries himself inside of him and fills him up, pulling back and hissing through his teeth. Soobin bites his lip, the very tips of his receding fangs piercing his lips with a wince. Yeonjun grins, leaning forward and licking the fat drops of fresh blood away from his mouth, his saliva starting the healing process immediately.

Yeonjun pulls out slowly, can't resist watching the way his own cum slides out of Soobin's hole for a second before looking up at the man's blushing face. His expression is completely lucid now, eyes bright and clear. He watches Yeonjun back for a moment before taking another look at his surroundings, the dead and drained body a couple feet away, wrinkling his nose up at the mess. "What happened?"

Yeonjun smiles softer, waves his hand and makes the body and blood disappear, cleaning themselves up as well. Soobin shivers and smiles appreciatively at him, sitting up and leaning forward into his arms. Yeonjun pulls him close, resting his chin on his head. "You don't remember going out?"

Soobin shakes his head, arms threading around Yeonjun's waist, who sighs and pats his back. "You were all worked up, made up some stupid excuse to go hunt again. As always, you wouldn't let yourself attack when you had the chance. You can't keep doing this, Binnie, you can't keep driving yourself into a hunger frenzy and then denying yourself."

Soobin stays quiet for a moment before pulling back a little to look him in the eyes, lips downturned in a little frown. "I know," he says, voice small. "But i'm not like you, I can't bear the idea of hurting them. I always end up doing it anyway, but I can't stop myself, I just can't stop caring."

Yeonjun presses a kiss to Soobin's temple, pressing their cheeks together. "That's one of the reasons I love you, darling. It's alright. We'll just take it one step at a time, okay?"

Soobin nods against his chest, sighing. "What would I do without you?" Yeonjun looks down at him and can't help the smile the spreads wide across his face, the adoration blooming in his chest. It’s the other way around. He’s the one that needs Soobin and the way he makes him feel alive again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
